


Mistletoe

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: There's a mistletoe in the break room. Aka the one where David is getting all the action.
Relationships: David Hodges/Greg Sanders, David Hodges/Nick Stokes, David Hodges/Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes, Henry Andrews/David Hodges
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Mistletoe

“Well, look at that,” David exclaimed with an upward pointing finger, indicating a twig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway of the break room. Sara threw him an irritated look, “You don’t seriously expect me to kiss you right now?” She more stated than asked. David grinned smugly, “Ugh, it’s the rule?” Leaning against the kitchenette counter Nick watched the scene unfold with a grin, “He’s right, girl, it’s the rule.” With an exasperated sigh Sara pressed a tight lipped peck to his cheek, then drew back with a threatening look on her face, “Don’t ever try that again,” she growled and left.

Nick chuckled. “What was that? I didn’t know you had the hots for her,” he teased. David shrugged, “I don’t. It’s just the spirit of Christmas.” Nick huffed. “Sure thing,” he said and watched a blush spread across the tech’s cheeks. At the table Greg laughed and finished his coffee, while Henry seemed somewhat uncomfortable and buried his face in his own coffee mug. A cell phone beeped and Greg reached into his pocket, “It’s mine, later guys,” he announced and stood to leave.

Nick grinned, “Umm, Greg?” He pointed his fingers up the door frame and raised a brow, “Rules!” Greg and David exchanged questioning looks for a moment before Greg surprised them all by grabbing David by the lapels of his lab coat and pulling him in for a full on kiss. David’s hands came up flailing as he tried to push him off. “Jesus, Sanders! Get your tongue out of my mouth!” David yelped and contorted his face in fake gags. Greg just smoothed over his own shirt and shrugged, “I was under the impression that this is how kissing’s supposed to work.”

Nick wasn’t sure if he was smug on his boyfriend's behalf or jealous, but he wouldn’t let either of these emotions show, so he settled for an amused smirk while he shook his head. “Alright, back to work, boys,” he said as sternly as he could muster and pushed off the counter to walk to the door. “Hodges, you gonna stand there all day?” He asked, not making the same mistake as Greg had. David shrunk back a little but didn’t budge until Nick’s hands landed on his shoulders, moving him forcefully out of the way. “Dream on,” he muttered with a nod toward the mistletoe.

When he returned for coffee a while later he caught David looming in the hallways, eyes darting from the labs to the break room. “Don't you have a job to do?” He asked when he passed him, making David jump in surprise.

“Waiting on the GCMS,” he half assed and Nick shook his head, “Yeah, page me when you get the results on those green fibers I left you hours ago.” He furrowed his brows when David lingered in his spot outside his lab but shrugged it off and moved on.

On his third trip for a refill he found David in the break room doorway once again. Careful not to cross under the confounding twig he placed his hands on David’s shoulder again to shuffle him sideways. “Dude, do you live here now?” He couldn’t help commenting. “I’m uhh, waiting for the coffee maker to finish…” David stammered in response. Something clicked, Nick’s eyes lit up in realization and his lips twitched into a teasing grin. “You’re waiting for someone in particular,” he stated. David got flustered, “I…uhh… no, I don’t.”

Undeterred, Nick started laying it out, “Alright, let me narrow it down. It wasn’t Sara or Greg, obviously, and I saw you walking the other way earlier when Morgan was on her way over here…” The way David didn’t protest made him think he was on the right track. “C’mon, Hodges, spill!” he prodded with a grin but David shut his lips into a tight line.

Just then Henry came walking down the hallway and the way David’s frame suddenly grew tense caused an epiphany in Nick.

“Henry?” he whispered questioningly and David swallowed awkwardly. It did make sense. David shrugged, apparently rejected. “Oh boy,” Nick grinned and shoved David back into the doorway just as Henry made to push past them. Grabbing David roughly by the neck he planted a hard, close-mouthed kiss onto his lips before pulling back quickly, leaving two stunned lab techs staring at him.

“It’s a rule, dude,” he stated dryly, one finger pointing up.

“Goes for you, too.” He slapped Henry on the shoulder, incidentally swiveling him closer to David. 

When he reached the coffee maker he turned around to see exactly what he’d expected to see: Henry and David awkwardly staring at each other, hands somewhere mid-air, unsure of where to touch or if they even should. It was a comical dance and Nick was tempted to wait it out forever but knowing those knuckleheads would probably never get their act together he decided to give them another push. Rolling his eyes he walked up to the two and leaned over Henry’s shoulder, saying loud enough for David to hear, “Just do it, man, he ain’t that bad.”

Henry was beet red by the time Nick looked back at them from a few feet away in the hallway but his lips were pressed against David’s and his nervous fingers were tangled in the sides of David’s shirt.

“Merry Christmas,” Nick muttered to himself and decided to pay a little visit to Greg before going back to his case.


End file.
